The Yaoi Club
by Lydiacatfish
Summary: It's my first day of school in America, and already some crazy chick has asked me to join her club! It's the Yaoi Club, but I don't even know what that is. I just want to have a normal life in America, but apparently they're not going to let that happen.
1. Prologue

Nervous? No, not me. Let me introduce myself, though. My name is Sesel, Sesel Bonnefois, and I'm sure you're wondering why I was _definitely not _nervous.

Well, you see, it's because I had just moved to America from Paris and I really liked Paris and I was not very good at English yet and I couldn't talk to my papa about it because he was still sad about Maman and all of my friends were back in France and it cost a lot of money to call them _and did I mention I was going to a new school tomorrow?_

I know what you're thinking. So what if it's a new school? You'll be fine! There will be people who will understand you when you speak French, and you'll make new friends in no time! Well, yeah, I guess you're right. But I was a teenage girl! It's in that unspoken _code _that we have to be nervous about these things.

The fact that school started in less than an hour didn't help, either.

That was just another great thing to add: my alarm clock didn't go off, and so I barely had time to get dressed and brush my teeth and fix my hair and make some fish and then eat it and make my lunch and get to the _maudit _school!

Luckily, Papa set out my uniform for me already. It was nice that he didn't forget...well, after putting it on and zooming through all of those other things, I raced down the stairs with thirty minutes to spare.

And there was my papa, waiting for me with my favorite! I call it _'Poisson dans une couverture.' _(Fish in a Blanket.) It's just like pigs in a blanket, except instead of sausage, it's fish. It's really tasty! You should try it some time!

"Ah, good morning, Sesel!" exclaimed Papa. I smiled at him. He looked better than he had since we moved here. He shaved (for the most part-he always had some stubble that stuck around no matter what) and he was drinking his coffee and reading the paper. "I made your favorite and packed your lunch already. Why don't you take a seat?" he asked, like the perfect gentleman he was to Maman (And any other woman he saw...)

"Why, thank you." I sat down and immediately dug into the fishy pancakes. Delicious.

After about ten minutes, when I finished the fish, I cleaned off the plate and put it neatly in the dishwasher, along with the glass my orange juice was in. Papa has also finished his coffee, and I put his mug in the dishwasher for him.

"_Merci, Sesel," _he said with a smile. "Now, shall we go to see your new American school?"

I gulped in spite of myself and nodded. _"Oui. _Let's go, Papa."

As Papa drove me to school, I saw a lot of other people walking in that direction, too, and all in the uniform. A blonde girl with a taller boy who had spiky hair, a group of black-haired kids who I thought might be Asian, and a trio of tall people with silvery blonde hair are just a few of the groups I saw on the way.

As soon as we arrived at the school, I relaxed a little. The building itself wasn't so big, even with all of the students around it. It was a cheery place, really, with pinkish bricks that even had some ivy starting to grow. Just before I got out of the car, Papa gave me a hug and kissed my head. _"Bonne chance, mon cher."_

"Th-Thank you, Papa," I stammered, trying to get used to English before I went to the school. He let me go and handed me my backpack and lunchbox. I climbed out of the car and gave him one last wave before running into the school to try to find my first class.

It was thankfully not hard to find; just down the first hall. It turned out that it was band-marching band, actually. Though, since I hadn't been there over the summer, I wondered if I'd even be able to march at all...

Well, it turned out that I was in the pit, and we didn't march anyway. Lucky me~

Since the school was actually pretty small, there were only four other people in the pit with me. There was a brunette girl with a braid and glasses, who looked like she'd rather be somewhere else, and she introduced herself as Nicole. Then there were three others, boys, who hadn't shown up yet, and Nicole told that she doubted they would, at least on time.

The band director was this Chinese guy who said "aru" at the ends of most of his sentences. Why he did that, I'll never know...maybe it's a Chinese thing. But he explained everything to me before class started (I was really early-about fifteen minutes) and told me I could come in any time to practice since I hadn't been at camp. I just agreed with everything he said and went back to the marimba.

When class finally started, the director (who had asked us all to call him Mr. Wang, which made several immature freshmen boys snicker) called up our two drum majors, whose names were Alfred and Arthur. They explained how everything would work now that camp was over and then led everyone out to the football field, leaving Nicole and myself alone.

I noticed her eyebrows furrowing together as she pulled a notebook out of nowhere. She muttered to herself, "Madam President will want to know about this..."

"Know about what?" She jumped. Obviously, she'd forgotten that I was there.

She sighed. "Alfred and Arthur. Did you notice how they kept touching the entire time? That's something Madam President would want to know about. And she's in the orchestra, so it's up to me to notice these things and tell her about them."

"And what is she president of?" I asked hesitantly.

"Our club," answered Nicole simply.

"And what is your club?" I started to get a little annoyed.

"We are called...The Yaoi Club." She paused and looked me over. "But that's all you need to know for now."

"Okay...?" I put my new music up on the music stand. "So, shall we play?"

She nodded. "I doubt those three will be here any time soon. Would you count off?"

"_Oui. Un, deux, trois, quatre!"_

My next three classes, Biology, History, and Algebra, went just fine. After that, I had lunch, and though I was initially at a loss at where to sit, Nicole appeared out of nowhere and dragged me to her table, where there was a large group of girls with two boys.

There was a blonde with a red headband, the one I'd seen earlier walking to school with the spiky-haired boy, and she introduced herself as Bella Peeters. Then there was a girl with long, silvery hair with a bow, indigo eyes, and high cheekbones, and she called herself Natalia Braginski. The girl next to her, who looked just like her, except with short hair in a headband and much larger...tracts of land...said she was Katya Braginski. After that was a tiny blonde with a blue bow on the side of her head named Lilli, who had been in my History class. There was also an Asian girl with a strange curl and pink flowers in her hair named Mei Wang, with a boy with choppy brown hair named Li Wang, who I guessed was her brother. And maybe they were also related to Mr. Wang, the band director...?

There were only two other people at the table, who were bent over some kind of book and whispering to each other excitedly. "That's Kiku Honda and Madam President, also known as Elisabeta Hèdèrvary," explained Nicole. "They're most likely looking over a budget plan for the year."

At the sound of their names, Kiku and Elisabeta looked up. Kiku blushed when he noticed me there. "I'm sorry I did not introduce myself...my name is Kiku Honda, as Nicole-chan has already told you."

"And I'm Elisabeta!" said Elisabeta. She had long brown hair with orange flowers in it and bottle-green eyes. She grinned at me. "What's your name?"

"S-Sesel...Sesel Bonnefois," I replied. "Uh, Nicole mentioned that you're the president of a club...?" Next to me, Nicole facepalmed as Elisabeta's grin grew wider. In hindsight, it probably would have been better if I hadn't mentioned that.

"You bet your little French accent!" Wait, what? My what? "I'm the official president of the WAW Yaoi Club!" She gave me a sly grin. At the time, I thought that it might not be something to trust. I was right. Too bad I didn't act on that feeling... "Say, you look like a potential yaoi fan! Why don't you come to room 107 after school, and then you can see what our club is all about!"

Looking back, I really should have never agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So I'd like to welcome you all to"The Yaoi Club", one of my four considered fanfictions. There are three others, which you can find in the poll on my page. (They're called "The Yaoi Club", "Embers", and "On the Hunt".) If you like this, you should probably tell me in a review, or on the poll, or both, or else it will go on hiatus for a very long time while I finish the fic that is actually picked.<strong>

**On another note, if this one IS picked, I'm going to need three people to come up with boys to be the boys in Sesel's pit. Any takers?**

**Well, thank you for reading. Like I said, if you liked it, review it! The first fic to get five reviews will be updated first! (If it gets ten, I'll post it AND the second one picked.) That should be a bit of incentive for you (if you liked this, anyway), so review away!**


	2. A Fellow Tuna Lover!

**Wow! It's been awhile since I updated this, huh? Well..whatever. **

After that very strange exchange with Elisabeta, Nicole managed to cut in and tell her all about what she'd seen earlier with the drum majors. This made me feel really awkward-after all, the only person I knew was busy with someone else. It was a little depressing to just sit quietly and pick at my tuna...

"Ano, that looks very tasty. Is it tuna?" My head jerked up at the sound of that soft voice. When I glanced around, I saw that it was coming from the Japanese boy, Kiku Honda.

"Y-Yes," I stuttered. "M-My papa made it for me. He is a very good cook. I really like tuna." I sounded stupid. I sounded _really _stupid.

"I also like tuna, especially when it is salted. I make it for my family often. They say it is very good." He gave me a tiny smile. I smiled back.

"I would love to try it some time," I replied. "If everyone in your family likes it, then I am sure it is very delicious." I took a bite of my own tuna. I wondered if his is was good as Papa's.

"It is! It's really really good!" Kiku's smile dropped. I turned my head. It was Mei. "Isn't it, Li?" Her brother nodded. "See?" she demanded. I nodded.

"Th-That is why I said I wanted to try it..." I mumbled. "Tuna is one of my favorite foods...any kind of fish..."

She nodded. "Oh, okay. Well, I know you'll love Kiku's! It's the best!"

"O-Okay." Mei was, um...forward. And very assertive. It was a little intimidating. I blushed and went back to my lunch.

After lunch I had English, which was the class I had been dreading. It was going to be horrible, I just knew it. I mean, I could speak English, I just couldn't speak it very well, never mind read English literature and write papers for it. I was going to fail...

"Good day, class. My name is Mr. Braginski. I hope we get along well." He smiled. I saw someone a few seats away raise their hand. "Yes, Mr...Laurinaitis?"

The boy, who had shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes, asked, "Are you Miss Natalia's brother?"

Mr. Braginski paled. "D-Da."

Toris smiled. "Well, then I'm sure this will be a great class, if what she says about you is true." Mr. Braginski's face regained a little color and he nodded.

"I assume this means you've heard good things, da? Good. Well, why don't we get started?"

After that class, I had French. Admittedly, I was very excited for this class-it would be very easy, which was more than I could say for any of my other classes. Unfortunately, I had been placed in French I. Maybe if I talked to the teacher, I could be moved up.

"_Bonjour, bonjour! Entrez! Asseyez-vous où vous voulez!" _

At the sound of that light, happy voice, I nearly froze. It was familiar.

_Too _familiar.

When I saw the owner of the voice, all of my suspicions were confirmed. That person had golden hair, sparkling blue eyes, and was flirting with a group of girls who were standing around his desk.

"_Papa?"_

At the sound of my voice, his head turned and he smiled. "_Bonjour!"_

"Papa, what are you doing here?" I asked in French. He laughed.

"Silly Sesel, I'm teaching, of course! Didn't I tell you I was going to teach French here?"

"_Non, _you did not," I replied flatly. "That would have been something I would have wanted to know."

"Well, it's too late to tell you now. Ohonhonhon~" He laughed some more. My eye twitched. _Papa..._

"Papa, you can be so _annoying _sometimes..." I muttered. "And why am I in this class anyway?"

"Well, it's because you are a 'freshman', as they say here. Though I could try to pull some strings to get you into a higher class..."

"And by that, you mean flirt with the counselor until she changes my schedule." I crossed my arms.

"Silly Sesel, the counselor is a _man._"

I smacked my forehead. "You'll still do it!"

He nodded. "That is true, I will. It may be a bit difficult-he's apparently married." I shook my head. "For today, you can just sit in the back with that girl from Montecarlo and practice your conversational skills." He pointed to the back of the room at the girl from Montecarlo. I'd only been there once, to visit some distant relative of Papa's. "Her name is Nicole. I hope you two can get along."

I followed where he was pointing to. There was Nicole, playing solitaire by herself on her desk. I turned back to Papa. "I'm sure we will." I slipped through the desks to the last row and sat down next to Nicole.

She sighed and put the cards she was holding down. "Hello, Sesel. I noticed the teacher pointed you back here. Why?"

"H-He says we're supposed to practice our conversational skills since we're both fluent in the language...so, uh..._ vous êtes de Montecarlo?"_

"_Oui. Comment le professeur sais que vous êtes parle couramment le français?" _she asked. Her brown eyes narrowed behind her small glasses.

"_Oh! C'est mon Papa." _She frowned. "_Mon Papa qui ne m'a pas dit qu'il était l'enseignement du françaisdans cette école …" _

Nicole snorted. "_Tu es une fille drôle, Sesel." _

Sesel blushed. _"Q-Quoi? Pourquoi?" _she demanded.

The brunette shook her head. _"Jamais l'esprit." _She gestured to the cards laid out on her desk. "Tell me, Sesel, can you play poker?" she asked suddenly, switching to English.

"_N-Non."_

She frowned disapprovingly at me. "That's not good at all. I suppose I'll have to be the one to teach you," she sighed, but I could see her glasses glint dangerously. Oh, no. I don't think this will turn out well at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! So, uh, there's Chapter 1. Sorry it took so long...oh, and for those of you who also read that other one I'm supposed to be updating...or both of them...yeah, that'll be up soon. So, uh, thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. Welcome to the Club

After a fun-filled French class of playing poker with Nicole, I had only art and then gym last period. They were fun, I guess. Kiku was in my art class with me, so I sat by him and we sketched fish. Gym was fun too, but then school was over and I had to go to room 107 to see Elisabeta about that…yowee club thing.

I texted Papa and told him I was going to meet with my friends at a club, then went to the classroom. It wasn't far from the gym, but everyone was already there by the time I arrived.

It was dark in the room, because they had turned out all of the lights and closed the blinds. The desks were pushed up against the walls but a projector was set up with chairs in rows to watch something on the screen. The rest of the club was already seated, except for Elisabeta, who I couldn't see. That was, until the large spinning teacher's chair slowly turned around and I saw her sitting there, grinning maliciously. "Hello, Sesel."

"H-Hello," I replied. The door shut behind me. This was starting to feel like a horror movie. What if yowee was murdering innocent foreign girls who were new to the school? Oh no!

"Take a seat." She gestured to the rows of chairs. I sat down in the one closest. "No, closer to the screen." I got up and walked to the very front of the room and sat down in the middle seat of the front row. "Perfect. Now, just watch."

She turned the projector on. It turned out she had a powerpoint going that we were all supposed to watch.

"Yaoi," she said, reading off the first screen of the powerpoint, "is something we all know and enjoy. Yes?" There was a general nodding of heads behind me. "This presentation is a refresher course for those of you who didn't do your work over the summer, or an informative treat for those of you who don't know what yaoi even is." Elisabeta's eyes landed on me and I shivered. She clicked a button on a remote in her hand and the slide changed.

The entire slide was taken up by a picture of two animated young men kissing passionately. They also both had cat ears. I blushed. Wait, was _this _what yaoi was? Homosexual romance? Really?

"That's exactly what it is, young Sesel!" cried Elisabeta. I panicked. Had I said that out loud? "No you hadn't! Nor had you just said that out loud," Elisabeta added. "But homosexual romance is exactly what yaoi is. Wonderful, isn't it?" She grinned, then added as an afterthought, "And I can't read minds."

She clicked another button. There were two different men there, but they were definitely more undressed than the two in the picture before. I blushed. "What you saw before was actually more along the lines of shounen-ai, which literally means 'boys' love,'" Elisabeta continued. "This is much more into the realm of yaoi, and is the most pornographic of pictures I can put in this presentation without there being an investigation on what we do in this club…_again." _She sighed.

She clicked the remote again. The slide simply said, "A Review of Human Male Anatomy". "Let's go over this, shall we? Let's start off with the main male sex organ, known as the penis…"

Elisabeta finished her presentation half an hour later. By then, I didn't think I had any more blood left below my face. I looked back at the others. They didn't even seem fazed! Bella and Natalia actually looked _bored._ "Do you understand everything now, Sesel?"

"Um. Ah. Yes. I think so."

"We can go over it again."

"No!" I shouted. "No, that won't be necessary." I could hear snickering behind me.

"Well then, since you understand _so well, _have you decided whether or not you want to join?" Elisabeta's eyes shone. She really wanted members, huh?

"…Yeah, I guess I'll join," I said.

Elisabeta grinned widely. "That's great! It's awesome to have you!" She jumped out of her chair and ran over to hug me. "Group hug!" Everyone joined in the hug, and soon I was being squished. I had to admit, it was pretty nice. Finally, though, it ended, and everyone got off of me. Everyone but Natalia was smiling. Even Kiku, I noticed. He didn't seem like a smiley person to me, but it was nice.

"So, um, what do you do in this club? You don't watch porn all the time, do you?" I asked hesitantly.

"Not _all the time," _Elisabeta replied offhandedly. "For your sake, we'll start off with mostly collecting information." I nodded slowly. Okay… "Give me your schedule."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"So we can see what classes you don't share with any of us so you can get the information on the people in those classes!"

"Um, okay." I dug my schedule out of my backpack, which was next to my chair, and handed it to her. Nicole handed her a pen from out of her hair or something, and Elisabeta started crossing things out.

"We don't need you first period, Nicole's got that…Lilli's got second and fourth with you…Nicole's got your sixth too, Kiku's got your seventh, and Natalia has your eighth." She handed me back my written-up schedule. "We'll need you to bring us class lists for your history and English classes."

"How am I supposed to get that?" I asked, nonplussed.

"Make one."

"I…okay." Elisabeta certainly had an answer for everything. "But I don't know everyone's names."

She sighed impatiently. "Then ask! Or get the list from your teachers!"

Before I could respond to that, Lilli spoke up for the first time. "Madam President, are we going to go over what we found over the summer now?"

Elisabeta's eyes gleamed wickedly. "Excellent idea, Lilli! Indeed we shall! Who wants to go first?"

* * *

><p>Next chapter will either be going over what they found over the summer or a time skip.<p>

Also: Sesel does call it "yowee" in her head because she wasn't quite sure if that was how it was spelled…or…not…that answer doesn't make sense to me either. But I've used "yowee" before, in a PruHun on my other account WHICH IS HIDDEN FROM ALL. Prussia was like, "What's this yowee thing? Derp derp derp" and then it wasn't really ever brought up seriously again because of reasons.

And: sorry I didn't update for so long! I just don't write during the school year. Unless you count Day in the Life, but I don't, because I didn't update that much this year at all. But school is over once June starts because our district is stupid, so look forward to more this summer. Maybe.


	4. Assignments and Rules

The rest of club went by in a blur. Everyone had gotten off of me and were crowded around whoever was holding a camera or, in Nicole's case, a rather thick notebook with lots of pages half sticking out. I tried my best to understand what was going on, but I gave up after about an hour and settled for keeping an interested look on my face the rest of club.

At about five, Elisabeta finally let us all go and I called Papa to ask him to pick me up. He arrived in a matter of minutes and I left the school without really speaking to any of the club members.

"How was the first day?" he asked happily in French as we drove home.

"It was fine. I'm not excited about English, but as long as they let me into that advanced French class I'll be fine," I replied.

"Have you made any new friends yet?"

"Yes. They asked me to join their club." I smiled.

Papa grinned in response. "Tell me all about them~"

I spent most of dinner doing just that. Papa had made bouillabaisse, which obviously had fish in it, to celebrate our first day of school. We talked over our food about everything that had happened that day. He seemed especially interested in the club, and I did not like the look in his eyes when I told him there hadn't been an adult proctoring the club. "Don't you dare try to take over, Papa! Elisabeta would not be happy." He just laughed.

"I'm sure I can take on a high school girl."

I tried to tell him about how intimidating she was, but he just kept going "Oh hon hon hon~" and wouldn't listen. Stupid Papa.

After dinner I did the little bit of homework I had and went to bed early, wanting to be well rested for the next morning.

The next day was definitely less hectic, as I got used to the new school schedule. I played marimba with Nicole, and the three boys she had talked about actually showed up—it was a pair of brothers and their friend. Nicole looked irritated with them. I didn't blame her for it, though, they didn't actually play anything from our show (the music from the film "Evita") all period. I sat with Lilli all through Biology, then tried my best to memorize everyone's names from History on Elisabeta's orders, then sat with Lilli some more during Algebra.

Lilli and I went to lunch together, and just as I sat down, Elisabeta basically assaulted me asking for names from my history class. I handed her a sheet of paper with the names I could remember on it. Her eyes lit up when she saw it.

"And this isn't even everyone?" she asked excitedly.

"Um, I don't think so. There were some people whose names I couldn't remember, like that kid who's in band with me and Nicole." Nicole looked up questioningly from her food. "He plays the timpani, I think?"

"She means Emil, Lukas Bondevik's little brother," Nicole supplied. I nodded.

"Yeah, that's him." Elisabeta's eyes gleamed. "And there was this other kid who looked like, um, Lovino and Feliciano, I think they were, like they were related."

"That would be Feliciano's cousin from Seborga," Kiku said without looking up from his food. "I do not remember his name. I shall ask later."

"Yeah. And there were some other people, I think, but I wasn't really paying attention," I added.

Elisabeta smiled. "This is more than enough, Sesel. Bring me your class list for your fifth period and I'll be able to give everyone their proper assignments during club. Understood?" This last part was addressed to everyone, not just me, and we all nodded.

For the rest of lunch I ate quietly while Lilli told me all about her big brother. He's a junior at this school, and he's the nicest guy—see that guy over there? The blond one? Yeah, that's him. Doesn't he look like the nicest guy?—and apparently he also draws really cute animals. But he can be scary, too, because he inherited all those guns from Grandfather and he knows how to use them _very _well. He sounded like the kind of person I'd want to be friends with, just so that I wouldn't be his enemy.

In English I took down as many names as possible of the people in my class while Mr. Braginski handed out the list of books we were going to read this year and our syllabus. We would read _Fahrenheit 451, To Kill A Mockingbird, _and _A Midsummer Night's Dream. _We'd also have some kind of vocabulary book that we'd take tests from each week. Great.

I spent French playing cards with Nicole again. Papa said that he still had to talk to the counselor about switching us. I really didn't mind so far, because I was finally getting the hang of poker, though there was no way I was ever going to beat Nicole.

I sat with Kiku again during art class. He said he was going to show me some pictures he had of the traditional Japanese fish kites, and I was excited for that, but the teacher gave us an assignment and there was no time. We had to design a cover for our sketchbooks. Kiku did some complicated flower pattern. I did a fish.

We got locks in gym class. While I was trying to find a free locker, Natalia dragged me over to where hers was and made me put mine next to it. She then interrogated me about my English class and, more specifically, every single thing the teacher did. Apparently he was her brother. I told her I'd pay better attention next time, but I was busy with the list so I couldn't very well. She glared at me. I was confused.

Then came club. I handed over my class list to Elisabeta, who beamed at me when she saw it. "Excellent, Sesel!"

The desks were arranged in a circle today. I sat between Nicole and Lilli, with Elisabeta a few seats down directing the meeting. "Today we will be handing out new assignments. I will assign each of you to a pair of boys. You will track their progress with each other or other boys in yaoi matters. You will bring all evidence to me at the beginning of every meeting. Am I clear?"

There was a general nodding around the circle.

"Wonderful." She shuffled her papers. "Let's work around the circle, shall we? Kiku." Kiku looked up at her attentively. "You will be covering the movements of Ludwig Beilschmidt and Feliciano Vargas. I believe that as you are one of their best friends you will be able to effectively cover this position."

"Hai. I will not let you down."

"Mei."

"Yes, Madam President?"

"You shall cover the shitty Romanian, Dracul Lupei, and his Bulgarian friend, Stoyan Kosachev. Report your findings to Kiku, unless they involve the Romanian in some kind of pain, because then I will want to see it immediately."

Mei grinned. "You can count on me, boss!"

I blinked. The shitty Romanian? What?

"Li." He nodded at her. "You will be covering Emil Bondevik and Yong Soo."

"Yes, Madam President."

"Have fun." She winked at him. Bella sniggered and Li's cheeks went pink. Or was that a trick of the light?

"Lilli." The sniggering stopped abruptly. "You will cover your brother, Vash Zwingli, and Lovino Vargas. I believe that as you are extremely close to Vash and have maintained a friendship with Lovino for several years, this will be a good match for you."

"Thank you, Madam President. I will do my best."

"Sesel." Suddenly, all eyes were on me. "I will be assigning you to cover Alfred Jones and Arthur Kirkland. I will also assign Nicole to guide you in your assignment, as she knows more about this than you and shares several classes with at least one of these two. This assignment will not be difficult, Sesel. Do not let us down."

"I-I'll try," I gulped.

"Nicole, you will be assigned to help Sesel with her assignment of Alfred Jones and Arthur Kirkland, as well as covering Sadiq Adnan and Heracles Karpusi. Go crazy."

"I'll try not to," Nicole replied smoothly.

It was obvious Elisabeta wanted to finish quickly now. "Natalia, you are assigned to Toris Laurinaitis and Feliks Łukasiewicz. You know what to do, blah blah blah, next.

"Katya, you are assigned to Lukas Bondevik and Andersen Densen. Have fun.

"Bella, you're assigned to your brother, Tim Peeters, and Matthew Williams. They've been seen exchanging flowers and _other sorts of plants_ which suggests some kind of relationship. You're close to the subjects, so have fun."

"Of course, Madam President."

"And of course, I will have an assignment. I'm assigning myself Gilbert Beilschmidt and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." Everyone stiffened at the mention of Gilbert. I decided to ask Nicole or Lilli about why that was later. "Any questions?"

"May we turn in information about those who are not our assignments, such as if we see them behind the building making out?" asked Lilli.

"Of course. Any and all information is welcome." Elisabeta smiled and sat down in her large, comfortable chair. "Any more questions?" Everyone shook their heads. "Now remember, we don't have that many rules in this club. We've just got, 1., the club is secret to our targets, 2., breaking up a known couple is strictly forbidden, and 3., _the club comes first. _Always. Forget your romantic interests in the targets unless you are both male, because otherwise, we don't want to hear about it."

Wow. That seemed a little harsh. What would happen if we broke the rules? "And if you break the rules you're out of the club and we will all hate you for the rest of your life." Ah. Great.

Elisabeta grinned. "Okay! I have nothing more to say to you all. Meeting adjourned." She pulled a gavel out of…_somewhere…_and banged it on the table.

* * *

><p>Let's see. Emil Bondevik is Iceland, Lukas Bondevik is Norway, Andersen Densen is Denmark. Tim Peeters is Netherlands. I don't have a human name for Seborga yet, but he won't show up that much anyway, I don't think.<p>

Oh, and Dracul Lupei is Romania, since Dracul is demon (or Dracula—oh did you see what I did there? :D Aren't I clever? No I'm not) and Lupei is wolf, and Dracula controls wolves, if I remember correctly. Stoyan Kosachev is Bulgaria. I just liked the name.

Some pairings are hinted at in this chapter but nothing shall be as it seems~ I've finally started to sort of plan for this story so I almost know what direction it might be headed in. Just know that even though it's called The Yaoi Club doesn't mean that there will be tons and tons and tons of yaoi floating around. There's quite a bit of het, actually.

Sorry not much is happening yet. It'll pick up soon.

And I'm thinking of rewriting this into the third person. I hate first person. I honestly have no idea why I decided to do this but I did. Anyway, thoughts on this change?

I hope you enjoyed~


End file.
